Phoenix
by TrueEnglishRose
Summary: She's been part of his life longer than she realizes. When he stakes his claim, will she let him in, or turn him away? Will she have a choice? Can she rise from the ashes? E/B. EPOV
1. Chapter 1

**This story is being edited to fall in line with this site's TOS and guidelines.**

**It will be put back up when finished.**

**For more info, please see my profile or PM me.**

**Many thanks, Tammy x**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I killed the engine of the car round the corner from my destination.

Breathing deeply, I thought about what my actions would cost me tonight and _who _they would affect.

It wasn't just that they would change my life, it was the whole damn thing.

My family, my work, my friends.

I knew that having her would change everything, but I _needed_ her.

I got out of the car and gasped in a breath of ice cold air.

I wouldn't mind getting away from this weather, that's for sure.

I grabbed the blanket out of the trunk of the car that I had forgotten earlier and put it in the passenger seat.

Once I was back in the car, I drove round the corner to my destination.

I'd come too far to back out now.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

It was an impressive size mansion that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere, but in truth, it was just on the edge of the city.

Once I was let through the imposing gates and I pulled up at the front, two men searched me and the car before I could go any further.

After I had the all clear, they led me into the huge mansion.

I noticed quickly that although it was bitterly cold outside, it was just as bad inside.

I had a chance to look around the atrium while I waited and I took in how everything was painted black and red, with heavy lacquered furniture to match.

Ms. Denali certainly liked to make things dramatic, that's for sure.

The rules of my purchase were clear.

Cash transfer _only_.

I was not to talk about any of this to anyone.

If I got sick of you, I was to return you, with no refund.

This was the second time you had been back under Ms. Denali's _care, _if you could call it that.

Third time lucky, I hoped.

Ms. Denali met me in the atrium of the house before leading me to her office.

She wore a pin stripe suit and her fake blonde hair was up in a tight bun, pulling at her features.

She looked like a Barbie dressed up in Ken's work suit.

She wanted the transfer done without the beady eyes of her 'staff' looking and for that I was grateful, the less people saw the better.

I didn't give a shit about anything else as long as I got you and got out of here.

I hated not being in control.

I hated the fact that this simpering excuse for a woman was calling the shots.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

The exchange was done quickly and silently.

I handed over the backpack filled with cash.

She rummaged through until satisfied and locked it in her desk drawer.

Once done, she led me through the house and toward the basement, of all places.

I raised a brow to her, but she laughed a chill worthy cackle.

"Can't let this one escape now, can I?" she laughed hauntingly, "She's given me nothing but hassle since the moment I got her, she'll keep you on your toes, that's for sure," she continued the last bit as a sneer.

"Let's get this over and done with, I want my fun with her." I sneered in return as the key in the lock creaked and she pushed open the heavy door.

She cackled in reply.

"Have all the fun you want. But if you break your toy, you have to take care of the trash."

"Of course," I growled.

"I'll give you a moment to meet," she said sarcastically as she stepped out of my way.

I went through the old doorway and she shut the door behind me.

The room was ice cold and I was surprised that you hadn't died.

That you were actually _still _alive.

The room you were in was dark and damp, but the small window above the door let in enough light for me to see you.

You were bound, wrists, elbows, upper arms. Ankles, knees and thighs. A chain was round your waist and you had a leather strap around your neck and a cloth rag round your mouth.

Your head was bowed down, chin to chest.

Your hair was wild, dirty and full of knots.

Your body was clothed in just flesh colored panties and a bra, strapless.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

_~ Rank, cold, pain ~_

It took six months of negotiations and a hefty transfer of funds, but you were now mine.

I smiled evilly as I harshly whispered your name into the darkness.

I took the three paces to close the distance between us.

Above my head was a light, so I reached up and pulled in the cord.

Crouching down, I appraised you.

Your breathing was deep and slow.

Your lips were dry and cracked.

A sour stench surrounded you.

I looked and saw a bluish tint to the tips of your fingers with their dirty shredded nails.

What had you been clawing at?

You were too cold and not well cared for.

I wasn't happy.

I paid too much for you, but I wouldn't tell them that.

I would lose too much.

I would lose everything.

I reached forward and grabbed your chin, making you look towards me.

For a fraction of a second I thought I saw fear in your eyes, but it evaporated swiftly.

Now they were just devoid of anything.

"You're mine now," I hissed as I glared at you.

Nothing.

Had they drugged you to make you comply?

Or had you just given up?

I reached out and smacked your face.

Still nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

_~ Empty, numb, bland ~_

Your eyes held nothing for me or your situation.

I removed the rag from around your mouth.

You didn't say or do anything.

I wanted a reaction from you.

Even just a flinch to show me you were still in there.

Somewhere.

I let my fingers roam your body as I untied every knot that held you in place.

At least your arms were clear of track marks.

Hopefully you didn't take drugs.

I didn't have the time to let you go cold turkey.

Didn't have the will to watch you purge.

You still didn't say or do anything.

You didn't even tense up as I ran them down your thighs.

Once you were free, I ran the very tip of my finger over your cracked lips.

Nothing.

I was angry.

I expected to see at least some reaction, some movement, but nothing.

I wasn't angry now, I was infuriated.

I left you standing weakly next to the metal cross that had been your anchor and went to grab the robe that I had brought with me.

I would deal with you.

But not in front of the witch.

I wouldn't give her the pleasure of watching.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

_~ Hungry, fear, desolate ~_

Once I was back in front of you, I helped you into it.

It was like dressing a baby.

Limbs stiff but pliable.

You weren't even resisting with what I was doing.

I paid attention as I covered your ribs with the robe and tied the cord.

I noticed the faded bruises.

Or were those just shadows in the dips between your ribs?

You needed food and a bath.

And God knows what else.

Taking the balled up socks from the pocket of the robe, I knelt down to put them on your ice cold feet.

You were like a statue.

I owned you now and I wanted a reaction from you.

Hopefully you would give it to me willingly…eventually.

I needed you to know that you were free from this prison.

You were no good to me if you weren't healthy.

You were going from one prison to another, but I would treat you better than this place.

I reached down and swept you up into a bridal style carry.

You froze as I stood.

Thank fuck!

A reaction at last.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

_~ Warmth, soft, fear ~_

I kept my facial expression the same as I walked out of the room.

My eyes blinked because of the harsh strip light above and you sheltered your eyes into the crook of my neck.

I didn't like that.

I wanted physical contact kept to a minimum, for now.

Ms. Denali simpered and smirked as I made my way over to her.

"If you ever get bored of this one, feel free to return her for an upgrade," she purred and ran her overly long nails down my forearm.

"I'm sure I'll be fine with this one," I answered stoically as I walked towards the garage where they had taken my car.

I managed to put you in the back seat and buckled you in.

Then I checked that the child locks were on.

I didn't need you running off.

Not that you would get very far.

I wasn't sure you had the strength either mentally or physically to run anymore.

"Are you sure you want to move?" Denali pouted over the frame of the car door.

"The less that people can trace back to here, the better. For all who are involved," I ground out as I left her standing next to the car and I got in the driver's seat.

I didn't acknowledge her as I started up the car and started to back out of the garage.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

_~ Unknown, isolated, scared ~_

I drove us around the edge of the city, staying out of the main lights and staying away from the known places that police cars were usually parked up.

I also had to be careful because I knew for a fact that we were being followed.

Ms. Denali wasn't stupid enough to just let me pay for you and walk out. She was clever, _too _clever.

She would make sure that I followed her terms and did as she told me.

We would only be in the city for a few days before we flew out and we would be untraceable, but I still wasn't going to risk crossing her or her men.

You just sat in the back, staring out of the window, expressionless, not a clue in the world that I now owned you.

Or did you?

We finally pulled up to the gated house and I pushed the button on the dashboard and let the gates open.

Once I pulled up to the entrance to the underground garage, I pushed another button to grant us access.

I drove into the dark space and killed the engine.

I sat there for a few minutes, just to get a breather.

Once I was calmer, I got out and went to grab you.

You didn't put up a fuss and just let me pick you up easily like a rag doll.

As I walked through the house, I turned on the lights with my elbow.

Once we were in the den, I put you down carefully on the leather couch.

Now it was time for a talk.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

_~ Vacant, Sorrow, Hurt ~_

I stood in front of you, glaring at your blank expression.

"You are here because I paid for you. You are mine, to do what I want with, do you understand?" I asked you harshly.

I hated it, but I _needed_ something from you.

I needed you to prove to me that you weren't dead inside.

You said nothing.

Your eyes stayed downcast, your fingers linked together in your lap.

"Your name is Kate. You're twenty years old and you're from LA, am I right?" I asked, but you didn't reply.

"Damn it, will you look at me!" I shouted.

You didn't even flinch.

How broken were you?

I knelt in front of you, my hands on your knees.

"Please, look at me," I asked more gently.

I was so angry.

At you.

At me.

At Ms. Denali.

At the situation...

You didn't raise your head.

I gently crooked my finger under your chin to raise your head.

I needed to see your eyes.

Bloodshot.

Puffy.

Brown.

Pale.

You needed food and comfort.

But I didn't know if I could give you the latter.

"Are you hungry?" I whispered gently.

I saw your pupils dilate slightly.

You might have not spoken, but your body did.


	10. Chapter 10

10

_~ Discomfort, confusion, hungry ~_

I unclasped your fingers and taking you by the hand, I led you to the kitchen.

Letting your weak body lean on me for support.

I flicked the lights on and saw that you blinked against the harsh light.

"I don't know what you like. PB and J?" I asked, knowing full well that you would eat it.

You didn't respond.

I set you down at the small table for two, just by the window.

I got out all of the ingredients and made a start, keeping my eye on you the whole time.

You kept your focus on something outside the window.

_Freedom_, no doubt.

As soon as I was done, I placed the plate of food in front of you.

"It's not bad, or poisoned. You need to eat," I said plainly.

It took you over an hour, with me not looking at you, for you to finish.

I wanted to smile at your achievement, but I couldn't.

I couldn't show any emotion towards you.

That would be dangerous at the moment.

I needed you to settle in and get used to things before I started to show my true colors.

I didn't need you hating me and panicking before we got to know each other.

"Would you like a bath… or a shower perhaps?" I offered as I took your plate away and put it in the dishwasher.

You didn't reply.

I sighed in frustration.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

_~ Fear, shiver, grief ~_

I took you by the hand and pulled you through the house gently.

I led you through my bedroom and that's when you froze.

Tears trickled down your cheeks as you kept your eyes focused on the large bed.

"No, don't think like that," I whispered as I tugged on your hand.

It was so soft in my hand, but still so cold.

I stood you in the corner of the bathroom while I ran you a bath.

It was warm enough to sooth and warm up your body, but not hot enough to put you into shock with your cold limbs.

When it was done, I made my way back over to you, ready to get you undressed.

I started at the socks and then the robe.

I was a little uncertain about your panties and bra, but it had to be done.

I couldn't show weakness.

You let out the tiniest whimper when I pulled your panties down.

In shock, my head whipped up to your eyes.

They were scrunched shut.

Were you in pain?

I slowed my movements down, keeping my eyes on you.

You kept your eyes shut.

I hated that.

Your eyes told me more than you could.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

_~ Why wouldn't God let me die? ~_

I stood up and wrapped my arms around your back to unclasp your bra.

When that was discarded, I moved back to look at you.

In the light, I could see several scars.

Not huge ones, but ones that told me stories.

On your knees, bike riding perhaps?

Some on your fingers, cooking?

I sighed deeply as I picked you up again and took you over to the tub.

It was like bathing a child.

You just sat there with your eyes closed and your head down as I washed your body.

I got you to tilt your head back as I washed your hair, but all of your movements were robotic.

You had given up with life, I knew that now.

Maybe, in time, you could learn to trust me and enjoy life a little.

I hoped so because we would be together for a long time.

There was no way I would let you go back to her.

Never.


	13. Chapter 13

13.

_~ When would I stop breathing and not wake up? ~_

Half an hour later and I had finally gotten you cleaned and your hair washed and combed.

When you were dried, I applied lotion to where your bindings had bitten into your skin.

I also made sure to put some lip salve on you so your lips wouldn't crack any more than what they had done already.

All this time and you still hadn't said or done a thing.

I led you to your new room.

It was a light lavender color, soothing.

Hopefully.

The bed was a Queen size and the bedding was a pale cream.

I tried to keep it neutral.

I showed you your closet, which was fully stocked.

I had a small desk put in the corner for you and a bookshelf, full of the classics.

I hoped you would be able to settle well, if only for the couple of days that we were here.

"Kate, this will be your home for a couple of days. After that, we're moving from here. You can't escape. There are guard dogs on the property and CCTV in all rooms, including this one. Anyway, it's not like you have anywhere to go," I said off handedly as I sat you down on your bed.

I moved to the dresser to pull out clean panties and a sleep shirt.

Moving to your side, I set them on the bed next to you.

"It's time for sleep. I will come and wake you up in the morning," I said as I backed out of the door.

As I closed and locked it from the outside, I heard a slight sniffle coming from you.

I hated to treat you like this, but I _had_ to.

I had no other choice.


	14. Chapter 14

14.

_~ I have nothing left ~_

I just stood there, outside your room.

After what seemed like a lifetime, I raised my palm so it was flush with the door.

"Happy eighteenth, Isabella," I whispered gently before retiring to my bedroom.

It felt like hours before I could fall asleep and all too soon, it was daylight once again.

I got up when my alarm blared and got dressed quickly.

I checked on you, but you were sound asleep, still wrapped in the bathrobe from last night.

The clothes I'd laid out, untouched.

At least you were warm.

Sighing deeply, I walked down stairs to make you breakfast.

I knew it was going to be hard to hide things from you, but I had no choice, not yet.

Alice would be over later to pack for you.

I hoped she would become a friend for you, but I wouldn't hold my breath.

You needed to open up first.

You needed to be _you_ again.

I took your breakfast to your room, but I couldn't see you.

I put the tray down on your desk and looked around.

I found you.

You were huddled in the corner.

Crying.

I rushed to your side.

I was thankful that you were showing at least some emotions.

Then I noticed why you were crying.


	15. Chapter 15

15

_~ I was walking into the unknown, with fear as my companion ~_

I wanted to hit myself.

I hadn't shown you where your bathroom was.

The door to the en suite had been closed and you hadn't felt comfortable enough to explore.

I felt ashamed.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't think," I said quietly as I picked you up.

Once I bathed you and got you dressed, I had to reheat your breakfast, so I led you downstairs.

Once I let go of your hand, you put a good distance between us.

"I'm not a monster," I said dejectedly and your eyes stayed fixed on your plate.

After you ate, I applied some more cream to the points where the ties had been.

I was expecting them to be in worse condition, but thankfully they were healing.

I phoned up work and asked for a prescription for vitamins and antibiotics.

I needed to you to be in good health and you were clearly not that at the moment.

After a late lunch, which you didn't touch, Alice came by.

She was subdued and quiet around you.

It was shocking really.

She gave you some more clothes, hating my own choices and you gave her a very faint smile.

Maybe we were getting somewhere.

Alice packed up your things that you would need to travel and then left.

I knew it would be a while before I saw her again, so I hugged her goodbye and told her to stay safe.

I knew Jasper _would_ keep her safe, but that was beside the point.


	16. Chapter 16

16.

_~ Kate, kate, kate, I hate the name ~_

"Kate, would you like to watch a film?" I asked after we ate a small dinner.

I saw your pupils dilate again, so I took that as a yes.

I chose a recent film which I knew you hadn't seen.

We sat on the large couch in the den.

It would have looked like a normal evening thing.

If you were a stranger on the outside looking in.

But we were far from normal.

After the film had finished I took you back to your room.

This time, I showed you where your bathroom was and everything that I had got you to go in there.

"You can help yourself to things, okay?" I said to you, making sure that you knew you could have what you wanted.

For the first time, you gave me a small nod.

You actually acknowledged me.

I gave you a tight smile in return and left you in your room again.

Once I knew you were asleep, I powered up my spare phone.

I called the number I was given and waited for an answer.

"Secure?" I asked as someone picked up.

"Yeah, no chance of getting through," the deep voice chuckled. It was Emmett.

"Is everything set?" I asked, almost nervous.


	17. Chapter 17

17.

_~Unknown, everything is unknown ~_

"Yeah, if you look in the bag that Alice gave her, all your paperwork and rings are in there. You'll get a text in the morning for further instructions. Shit, gotta go, the boss lady is home," he chuckled again then hung up.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

It was four in the morning and I was still up. I knew I should have slept, but I couldn't.

All of our things were packed up and put in the new car that was delivered late last night.

I had an hour before I woke you up, so I went over the details that I found in your bag.

We had a total of seven planes to catch, taking us to four different countries before we would be safe and away from them.

I wouldn't know anything of the actual plans until we were in the air.

That bit I hated.

My men would be there, my _family_.

And I felt useless.

I got you up and fed in time for us to leave.

I think you let out a little growl at me this morning when I woke you up, but I ignored it.

Once we were in the car, I relaxed minutely.

I was tired and on high alert, but we were nearly away from here.

I could tell you weren't in a good mood today, but I ignored your stiff posture.

I didn't need you getting my back up until we were at our destination.

Once we got to the back entrance of the small airport, I turned to face you.

"From now on you're to be known as Elizabeth Masen. Here are your rings and some ID that you will need. When we get on the plane, I will give you some information that you _must_ remember," I said indifferently as I slipped the two rings on your tiny fingers.

We were sat on the small jet awaiting take off when I handed you the manila envelope.

It was now or never.


	18. Chapter 18

18.

_~ More names, more lies, more fear ~_

You were nineteen. Went to a prestigious school in LA and we met when I attended a convention there.

Both of your parents had died when you were a baby and was raised by your aunt.

We got married in Vegas after a very short romance.

That was _all_ you needed to know, for now.

I watched you as you read and re-read the words on the papers and scanned her new ID.

You didn't even ask how we got your picture.

You handed me back the envelope just before we took off.

For the next hour I watched as you twisted and played with the rings on your finger.

I wondered what you were thinking.

We had three destinations down and we had four to go when I got the text to say it was all over.

I let out the biggest breath I think I'd ever held.

No injuries.

I smiled.

They were all safe.

I could tell you the truth now.

It wouldn't make you feel any better, but the truth was good, right?

I decided to tell you the truth when we got to where we were heading.

I would let you settle in and then I would tell you.

You would know everything.

Including all the pain that came with the truth.


	19. Chapter 19

19.

_~ Who is he and what does he want from me? ~_

The weather was overcast when we touched down, but at least it was warmer than Chicago.

You had been silent the whole way.

You slept a little and that's when I first heard your voice.

It was quiet and muffled, but I heard it all the same.

It was gentle and light, but filled with anguish.

I hated that you had been through all of this, but you were free now.

Free from the people I bought you from.

_They_ were the monsters in your life.

Not me.

That's what pained me.

I could see the hate in your eyes now.

You were just waiting for me to turn on you.

But I wouldn't.


	20. Chapter 20

20.

_~ I hated this. I hated him ~_

We got in a cab outside the terminal of the airport.

I put our bags in the trunk and you scooted as far away from me as possible when I got in.

"You on holiday?" the cab driver asked us as I gave him our address.

"Nah, just coming back from our honeymoon," I smiled as I slipped back into my English accent.

"Somewhere nice?" he asked.

"Just a tour of the States," I answered, taking your hand in mine.

You just stared at me.

I smiled at you adoringly, but you glared at me.

Soon, I would tell you everything _soon_.

The drive was nearly an hour long and I could see how tired you were.

I was tired too.

I'd been up for three days solid.

My fingers started drumming on my leg by the time we got to where we were going.

"This it?" the cab driver asked as we pulled up to the guard house.

"Yes, mate, this is it," I replied as I pulled out my wallet and paid him.

The guard would take us from here.

"Wow, real fancy," he said as the guard opened his trunk and started pulling out our bags.

You just stayed there, silent as ever.


	21. Chapter 21

21.

_~ The fear was back. She couldn't be _this_ nice. No one ever was ~_

Within minutes we were through the electric gates and up at the house.

I didn't bother to knock; I just walked us both in.

"Honey, I'm home!" I called out, feeling you tense next to me.

"Is that you? My baby?" Mom laughed as she ran down the huge atrium to meet us.

"In the flesh," I said as I slipped back to my normal accent, neither American nor English, but a mix of the two.

"Oh God, it's so good to see you," she gushed as she hugged me.

I looked over at you and you were puzzled.

_Soon_, I mouthed.

"It's so good to finally meet you," mom gushed at you too, as she hugged the hell out of you.

You just froze.

As stiff as a board.

"You must be starving, let me get you something to eat and then you can rest," mom laughed as she pulled us into the large kitchen.

You just walked along with us, concern and confusion written in your eyes.

I carefully wrapped my arm around your waist.

You stiffened again.

"You're safe here," I whispered.

Mom knew everything of course.

She had been involved from the very beginning.

You just didn't know it.

Maybe you could get along with her.

She would be an amazing friend to you.

It would do you good.


	22. Chapter 22

22.

_~ I don't want to see him. I want to curl up and forget ~_

We sat down at the table and watched mom knock up some food.

She knew what you liked.

So hopefully you would eat more than what you have been with me.

"Your dad will be back soon. He's just had to do some paperwork," mom said with a smirk towards me.

I knew what he was doing.

He was protecting you.

He was using his position to save you.

"My dad's a doctor. He will look you over when he gets home," I stated out of earshot from mom.

You gave no indication that you heard me, but I knew you had.

All will be out in the open soon.

I promise.

I _promised_ you.


	23. Chapter 23

22.

_~ I don't want to see him. I want to curl up and forget ~_

We sat down at the table and watched mom knock up some food.

She knew what you liked.

So hopefully you would eat more than what you have been with me.

"Your dad will be back soon. He's just had to do some paperwork," mom said with a smirk towards me.

I knew what he was doing.

He was protecting you.

He was using his position to save you.

"My dad's a doctor. He will look you over when he gets home," I stated out of earshot from mom.

You gave no indication that you heard me, but I knew you had.

All will be out in the open soon.

I promise.

I _promised_ you.


	24. Chapter 24

24.

_~ NO, NO, NO! ~_

Just as mom was putting dinner on the table, dad walked in.

He was very cautious in his movements and I watched you for any indication of recognition.

You kept your head bowed towards the table.

I wanted you to look up at him.

I wanted you to remember.

"Hello, Bella," he whispered quietly.

Your head whipped up to his.

Only a select few knew your nickname.

Your eyes narrowed before he held up a raspberry sucker.

"You were the only one who ever liked this flavor," he chuckled slightly.

Your breathing became erratic as you started to shake your head.

You were having a panic attack.

Dad rushed over to your side to try and calm you, but it wasn't working.

He instantly swept you up into his arms and ran through the house to his office.

Once he was there, he laid you down on the small medical bed.

You had passed out.

And I was on high alert again.

In the first stages of my _own_ panic attack.

We'd come too far.

Risked too much.

To lose you now.

Dad said that you were exhausted and that your body needed rest.

I calmed.

But stayed right by your side as he looked you over.

Once he was done with his assessment, I carried you to your new room.

It was similar to the room back at my old place.

I hoped you would like it.

I made sure to leave the en suite door open.

I didn't want you to feel scared any more.

This was your home now.

I left you sleeping in the room while I spoke with my parents.

Mom was over the moon that you were finally here and safe.

Dad was relieved that you were at least somewhat physically healthy.

Your mental state was another thing altogether.

Both of them were relieved that the others were okay, too.

Mom couldn't wait until they were all back under her roof and were safe and sound.

I wondered how you would get on with the others.

They were all so different, but all together, they were amazing.


	25. Chapter 25

25.

_~ Too much, too much pain, too much fear ~_

I finally managed to get some decent sleep.

I enjoyed the fact that you were safe and so was my family.

I felt as though I could actually breathe for the first time in months.

I knew when I started out on this that it would be hard, I just didn't contemplate how hard it would be until it was all over.

Physically it wouldn't be much, but mentally, I wasn't prepared for that.

I woke up late the following morning to find the house filled with light and silence.

I was eager to see my family, so I rushed through my morning routine and went in search of them.

And you.

I found mom and dad in the kitchen.

Mom was baking and dad was reading a newspaper.

You weren't there.

"She's still in bed. Taking into consideration her exhaustion because of what she's been through and jet lag, she'll be out of it for some time I think," he said quietly as I sat down.

I didn't even have to ask and he knew what to say.

"Thanks," I mumbled quietly as mom passed me over a cup of coffee.

"Have you heard from the others?" I asked.

"They'll be home tomorrow and then we'll debrief. Do you think Bella is up to hearing everything yet?" dad asked and I was somewhat shocked that he asked me. He was the doctor, not me.

"I don't have a clue. She seems quite strong, she's certainly got fire in her, but I don't know if that's her character or because of what she's been through," I answered, my stomach twisting. I didn't want to think about what you had been through.

I needed to stay detached.

I wondered if you were strong enough though.

Would you ever get over this?

Would you fight?


	26. Chapter 26

26.

_~ Alone again, always alone ~_

After I finished my coffee, I went for a swim.

It always helped me clear my head and it had been weeks since I'd done it.

I briefly thought about when you were younger.

I was told that you liked to go swimming at the beach.

We didn't live near the beach here, but I could always take you if you wanted to go.

You could do a lot of things now that you were free.

Swimming wasn't clearing my head this morning.

I got out of the pool and went for a shower, desperate not to remember the moment six months ago when your file came across my desk.

Nothing worked though.

Every time I closed my eyes, I saw yours staring up at me from the photo.

Your deep, luscious brown eyes twinkling.

The sweet smile playing at your lips.

Your hair was a wild mess of long thick curls, sweeping round your shoulders.

It was hard to believe that you were only fourteen when it was taken.

I had learnt so much about you, your family, your situation.

At the time, I felt protective of you, like a brother.

But not so much now.

I was falling for you and you didn't even know it.

Worst of all, I didn't think I could stop myself.

My feelings started to grow just a couple of months ago when recent pictures came to light.

Our surveillance team managed to get several pictures of you before you went back to Ms. Denali.

It was pure chance that you were returned to her.

I was already being prepped to 'buy' another girl to bring down the ring before you came back.

When I caught a glimpse of you being pulled through her large house, I changed my mind.

I told her I wanted you.

It was my chance to get you and save you.

You just don't know it.


	27. Chapter 27

27.

_~ I'm not safe, I'll never be safe ~_

Dad knocked on my door to tell me that you had woken up.

All of a sudden the nerves kicked in.

For the last few days all I have seen in your eyes is anger and hatred towards me.

Would that change now?

Would you see me in a different light?

I hoped you would.

I'm not a monster, Bella.

I would protect you with my life.

I would die to protect you.

We all would.

And by tomorrow, you will know that, I decided as I finished getting dressed for the day.

I made my way to your room.

I found you sat up in bed reading a book, tears streaming down your face.

I rushed to your side and took the book from your fingers.

I didn't know what else to do but wrap my arms around you.

"Shh, it's okay now, it's all okay," I cooed as I rocked you gently.

You cried softly into the crook of my neck, your tears seeping into my shirt.

"You're safe now, Bella, everything's going to be okay," I whispered gently, but you shook your head.


	28. Chapter 28

28.

_~ I needed him, but I couldn't have him. It hurt so much ~_

"What is it, what's wrong?" I asked as I pulled away from you.

"I want my daddy," you whispered so softly, I had to make sure of what you said.

I looked into your eyes and that's when I realized one thing.

You were still just a little girl.

A little girl that was suddenly ripped from her family.

Who never had a chance to say goodbye.

Who never had a chance to grieve.

Did you even know?

Did you see it happen or were they humane enough to not let you watch?

My heart broke for you.

"Oh, Bella," I answered sadly, hating to see the pain in your eyes.

I didn't even know where to start with that explanation so I stalled for the time being.

We walked together downstairs so that I could get you something to eat.

You kept your eyes downcast and I wondered what you were thinking about.

Just a week ago you were going through hell.

What were you thinking now?

It drove me mad to look at you and have no idea how damaged you truly were.

Would we ever find out the depth of it all?

Would we want to know?

"Thank-you," you whispered brokenly as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"You're welcome, Bella," I replied with a small smile.


	29. Chapter 29

29.

_~ Could I? ~_

Mom was happy to feed you, she just needed to know what you ate.

Charlie told us that you liked peanut butter, on savory food and sweet, but that was about it.

"Bella, would you like some toast?" mom asked as I helped you sit down at the table.

You didn't exactly need help, but I helped all the same.

"Yes, thank-you," you replied robotically.

"You don't have to have it, Bella, mom would be happy to cook you anything," I said gently.

You shook your head gently, disagreeing with me.

"Look at me," I said firmly into your ear.

Your body shook before you raised your sad eyes to mine.

I pulled my eyes from yours to give mom a look.

She nodded sadly before leaving the room.

I took your hand and all but yanked you up from the table.

I wasn't cross with you, but I needed you to see something.

"Bella, everything in this kitchen is for you to use. All the food, all the drinks, you can have it. If you want to cook something, that's fine too. If you have eaten, but are still hungry, help yourself to more," I said gently as I started to show you what was in all of the cupboards.

Your eyes went wide with the amount of food and I could hear the cogs whirring in your mind.


	30. Chapter 30

30.

_~ He was safe, away from me he, was safe ~_

You finally allowed me to make you some muesli and toast along with some coffee.

You ate slowly, but you finished it all.

When I offered you more, you shook your head violently, a small smile playing on your lips.

"As long as you're full," I said with a nod and took your dishes.

Dad came in a few moments later and I knew what he wanted to do.

I just hoped that you would agree.

He gave me a short nod and left the room.

I took your hand and we followed him.

We walked into the sitting room.

I led you over to the couch then walked over to the window.

Dad looked at me then angled his eyes to the seat next to you.

I took that as a hint and slowly walked back towards you then sat down.

Your eyes didn't meet mine.

"Bella, can you look at me sweetheart?" dad asked gently.

You lifted your head so slightly, just enough to meet his eyes.

"He's safe and he's okay, do you understand what I'm saying?" he said in the same tone.

You nodded your head a fraction.

"Do you also understand that you're now safe?"

You shook your head.

I sighed sadly.

"Bella, you can stay here with us, forever if you want to. He's coming here soon as well. I know it's not easy for you and I can't even begin to imagine what you have been through, but it's over now," I said sadly as I took your hand.

I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I just hand to.

You flinched slightly, but didn't pull your hand away.


	31. Chapter 31

31.

_~You could never understand ~_

"Bella, this is going to seem like a bizarre question, but how are you feeling?" Dad asked as he shifted his chair slightly closer to you.

You didn't answer, just shook your head a little.

"Bella, dad needs to know how you're feeling so he can help," I said gently, my thumb caressing the back of your hand.

I wished you could see that we were only here to help you.

"Bella, as your doctor, I do need to examine you as well, it won't take long, but I need to know how healthy you are, physically," his tone was so soft, it was like he was talking to a child.

Your head whipped up to his and you started to shake your head frantically.

Your grip on my hand tightened.

"Bella, would you like me to stay with you?" I asked, unsure of what your reaction would be.

I thought that maybe, because we had spent more time with each other over the last few days, you might trust me more than anyone else.

Despite the fact that you knew dad from many years ago.

"Bella, sweetheart, I need to know that you're okay and that you are well, that's all. I won't do anything private, you don't have to get undressed if you're more comfortable that way," dad stressed.

He was so worried about you.

We all were.

I finally saw you nod your head.

Dad sighed in relief and I continued to stroke the back of your hand.

A few minutes later and we were inside his office.

Mom also came with us, stating that you needed a woman in the room.

I knew she was desperate to calm you and talk to you, but she didn't know how.

Dad started his long list of examinations, but you wouldn't let go of my hand the whole time.

When he got into your personal space, you clenched your eyes shut and turned your head into my shoulder.

I wanted to wrap you up and protect you, but I couldn't.

Dad needed to do this.

He was finished quickly and I saw you relax.

He thought you needed more vitamins, but other than feeding you up, he thought you were fine.

Physically.

Mentally, we had no idea.

Mom whisked you away from the office as soon as dad had finished and it gave us time to talk.

He was so worried about you, but he didn't know how to help.

Would you talk to a professional if we offered it?

I didn't think you would.

I think all you needed was time.

And someone to help you.

That could be me.


	32. Chapter 32

32.

_~It was too much ~_

The rest of the day passed in a blur of paperwork and phone calls.

Mom kept you entertained, but she was worried about you.

She said that you didn't talk much and only did things you thought were what we wanted you to do.

She asked you several questions, but you just shrugged.

By dinner time I was exhausted with work and just wanted to get out of the house.

The look on your face at the table said the same.

I held my hand out to you and wanted to smile as you took it slowly.

We walked round the garden in silence.

When we got to a stone bench, we sat down.

You looked over the garden in the fading light and I watched as silent tears fell down your cheeks.

"It's too much, I can't handle it," you whispered hoarsely.

I didn't need to ask you what you were talking about.

"I know it's beyond hard to even think about it all, but please know that I will be here day and night for you, Bella. You can come to me at any time to talk. Even if you don't want to talk, I'll still be here for you," I said as I took your hand.

"Thank-you," you replied sadly.


	33. Chapter 33

33.

_~ I couldn't sleep. All I saw was his face ~_

Later that night, I walked you to your bedroom and said goodnight to you.

You gave me a faint smile before you walked in and shut the door behind you.

I was still exhausted, but I needed to talk to dad.

You had refused a blood test earlier and I needed to know what I could do to get you to agree to one.

"I don't need to tell you this, but I will anyway. You need to tread very carefully with her," dad said as I walked into his study.

"I know," I replied.

"Do you, son? I don't want to come across as an interfering old man, but we have no idea what damage has been done," he said as he looked out of the window, scotch glass in hand.

"Half of me wants to know because then we can help her and the other half dreads to know."


	34. Chapter 34

34.

_~ Don't look at me like that, I'm not what you say I am ~_

The following morning came quickly and mom was having a problem containing her excitement.

She hadn't had all of us under the same roof for months and she was longing to have her family home.

You were included in the family now, did you know that?

By ten, you still hadn't come out of your room.

I got to your room and the door was open.

You weren't there.

I searched the bathroom and the other rooms on that floor, but there was no sign of you.

I began to feel frantic.

I found you curled up on the small couch of the library.

You had a thin blanket wrapped round you and a book was on the floor like it had fallen from your hand.

You looked so peaceful.

I gently brushed the hair from your face and your eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," I said with a smile, but you backed your head away from my touch.

"There's nothing beautiful about me," you said thickly as you stood up.

I had no idea what to say in return.

You walked out of the room and I just stood there.

You were beyond beautiful.

And I should have told you that.

I should have chased after you and said so, but I couldn't.

I had a funny feeling that if I did, you wouldn't have appreciated it.

I think it would have scared you.

And I wasn't prepared to do that to you.

You would just have to learn in time that you were.

I slowly walked out of the room and headed back downstairs.

I found you at the dining table eating what mom had made you.

You didn't look up when I sat down.


	35. Chapter 35

35.

_~ I liked his touch. I didn't fear it ~_

Mom had told me earlier that the others would be back just after lunch.

Pain and fear gripped me.

I couldn't even eat.

Today would be the day you would know everything.

I would make do on my promise to tell you everything, I just didn't know where to start.

I had no idea what you already knew.

I would just have to start from the beginning.

When you had finished your breakfast, I took your hand and led you back to the stone bench out in the garden.

I saw the questions in your eyes and I took a deep breath before starting.

"I'm going to tell you everything I know. It's not going to be easy, for the both of us, and if at any time you want me to stop, I will. I made a promise to you, Bella, that I would tell you everything and I will, but I don't want you to act strong. I don't want you to hide how you're feeling," I said painfully as you gripped my hand tighter.

I needed to you to be _you_, I didn't want you to hide how you were feeling.

You gave me a reluctant nod and I took a deep breath...and began.


	36. Chapter 36

36.

_~ I didn't want to hear this ~_

"Just after you turned five, your mom came and got you from your dad. You had been with him since you were a baby and she left you, but she got married and became secure enough to have you with her.

You had a relatively normal upbringing, visiting your father often and although you got on okay with your stepfather, Phil, he didn't take to you as well as what your mom would have wanted.

They had tried several times for a baby of their own, but it never happened.

Phil got a job as a coach for an up and coming baseball team and it took him away from the home quite a lot.

As you got older, he was away more and more and it affected how your mom was. You offered to go and stay with Charlie when you were fourteen and things were set in motion for you to move back when you finished your semester in school.

Phil was finally home one weekend when everything turned into a nightmare, no doubt for you and everyone else included.

The first time I was informed of what had happened was two days later when my dad called me for help."


	37. Chapter 37

37.

_~ I can't… too much… hurts ~_

"Your dad had been working a late shift when he was informed of what had gone on in Florida and my dad was called to help him. He was in a state and dad had to sedate him.

I don't know how much you know, but there was a team carrying out surveillance on Phil.

It had come to light that he was gambling, fixing scores and taking backhanders to get his team to win or lose each match.

He had gotten into really bad debt, as bad as you could get really, with the worst people in Miami.

That one weekend was when they came knocking on the door to collect.

You were home, as was your mother and of course, neither of you knew anything about what Phil was up to.

We don't know all of the details, but we figured out that your mom was shot first, and then Phil.

Her death had been short, almost instant, but Phil's was dragged out. He was beaten and broken before they ended it.

The FBI team knew that they had taken you, and we could only assume it was Phil's repayment.

It wasn't until a little while ago that I was brought on, to a different case, that we found you again. You had slipped through the net with us so many times, with them re-naming you each time you were moved on. We had followed dead leads, sightings and anonymous reports to no avail, but then you showed up.

I was on a case of human trafficking and there you were. I had to be sure at first, so our team was expanded and more people were brought in.

We didn't know at that point that there was any link between the gang in Miami and Ms. Denali. It turned out that one of the top ranking men in the gang was a relative of hers and she had bought you from them.

It took six months of hard negotiations to 'buy' you, but that night I came to you in that room, that's when you became mine.

You became free."

By the time I had finished talking, my voice was a hoarse whisper and you were shaking.


	38. Chapter 38

38.

_~ I needed distractions… to stop me thinking ~_

"You're not American," your strained voice broke through the silence.

"I have dual citizenship. I was born here, but went to school in Seattle when dad got a job at the university over there. He then went on to be a head doctor at the hospital near Forks and I stayed in Seattle to finish up school. When I did that, I came back here to go through college and then joined the police force. I went up through the ranks until I got a job in the Serious Organized Crime Unit."

You nodded lightly, but didn't make eye contact.

What were you thinking?

We walked back to the house a little while later and you were still silent.

"My brothers and sisters will be here soon. You've already met Alice, but not the others. Emmett is my brother who is married to Rosalie. Jasper, Rose's brother, is married to Alice. Emmett and Alice work in the same department with me and Jasper and Rose were their counterparts in the States. They've known each other for quite a while, in and out of the job, so it was only natural for them to get married. They were also involved in getting you out of there and bringing down the ring," I said quietly as we walked into the house.

You dropped my hand at the door and walked off, just leaving me there.


	39. Chapter 39

39.

_~ Stop thinking… no more thoughts… too much pain ~_

"She'll be okay, she just needs time to work things through. God knows what she's been through and you have to remember that she's only eighteen," mom stressed as I sat at the kitchen table.

"I can't even remember what I was like at eighteen," I chuckled slightly.

"Oh I can, I was constantly getting phone calls from the school about you. If it wasn't to praise you, it was to scream that you had done something again and I would have to pay for something to be fixed," she laughed and I smiled.

I was good in school, top of every class, but I was bored. So I got up to no good.

"Thank God you turned out okay," she smiled sweetly as she handed me a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, mom."

Early afternoon came and the others finally arrived.

We were all waiting outside the front door for them.

Except you.

You had taken yourself back to your room and locked the door.

I was desperate to see you, to comfort you, but I didn't know why or how.

Dad said to give you some space, but that tore at me.

I knew I needed to stay professional with you, but I just couldn't.

"Hey, Baby bro!" Emmett called out as he got out of the car.

His arm was in a sling.

"I thought you said everyone got out okay?" I asked, fear gripping me.


	40. Chapter 40

40.

_~ I heard them, heard their voices. I didn't like it ~_

"Minor flesh wound, dear brother, minor flesh wound," he chuckled as Rose rolled her eyes.

"He was being an ass and got shot," Alice groaned as she too got out of the car.

"He got hit by a _ricochet_, not a full bullet," Jasper chuckled as Emmett frowned.

"I was still _shot_," he all but demanded as we all helped unload the bags and headed into the house.

My mind was on you the whole time.

"So where is she?" Alice asked as their bags were dumped at the bottom of the stairs and we walked into the sitting room.

"In her room," I replied quietly.

"I'll go up and see her in a bit," Alice said as she all but skipped over to the couch.

"So how was it?" I asked when everyone was settled.

The grin from Emmett's face dropped like a lead balloon.

"Harsh. We had traces on seventeen girls but we actually found twenty-nine, all in different stages of hunger and pain. We managed to trace a further eleven that had been sold or passed on, but it will take weeks, if not months, to go through all their paperwork," Jasper said quietly from the corner of the room. He was the team's criminal psychologist.

I wondered if he could get you to talk.

Would you open up to him?

"Any casualties?" dad asked as he wrapped an arm round mom.

"Apart from this great ape, just one girl. She was so badly dehydrated and malnourished, but the doctors think she'll make it," Rose said sadly.

I was so grateful that I got you out when I did.


	41. Chapter 41

41.

_~ No, no, no, not this, not now! ~_

By late afternoon, you still hadn't come down.

Alice was bouncing in her seat to meet you properly and the rest of the family was eager, too.

She finally gave into the temptation and bounced lightly up the stairs in search of you.

I was desperate to follow, but I had to control myself around you.

Before I could sink further into my seat, the internal house alarm was sounded and we all rushed to the room it came from.

Nothing could have prepared me for the sight of you on the bathroom floor.

"Boys, leave the room, Bella doesn't need this," Dad said firmly as we all stood around watching him examine you.

You were awake, but barely.

It reminded me of how I found you that first night.

You were void of everything.

"Edward, that goes for you, too," he said not taking his eyes from you.

I looked at you, almost pleading.

I couldn't bear to tear myself away from you while you were like this.

"_Edward," _you croaked out so quietly.

My heart crashed in on itself.

It was the first time you had said my name.


	42. Chapter 42

42.

_~ Fear and longing, but not knowing what was stronger ~_

I almost pushed Rose out of the way to get to you, to take your hand in mine.

"What is it, what's wrong, Bella?" I was pleading now.

All you did was look down.

"Bella, please tell me," I said, desperate to help in any way I could.

You wouldn't lift your eyes, so I followed to where they were.

"Shit," I hissed.

I looked up to the others..

"Can you leave us, please," it wasn't a question or a request, it was a statement.

They all gave me strange looks, but nodded and then left us alone, Carlisle included.

"Do you remember the first night I found you? I gave you a bath, do you remember?" I asked quietly.

You nodded your head just a fraction.

"I'm going to give you a shower this time. I promise to be respectful," I said gently as I started to get you undressed.

"Has this happened before?" I asked as I took off your top.

I knew you were only eighteen, but most girls your age have been through this, surely.

You shook your head no.

You were in worse physical condition than we'd realized.

"Do you trust me?" I asked as I got you to stand up.

Your body wavered slightly.

My arms wrapped round you instantly to stop you from falling.

"Yes," you replied almost silently.


	43. Chapter 43

43.

_~ I couldn't do this, I couldn't process ~_

Your body froze as I knelt back down and started to pull your sweats down.

I kept my eyes locked on yours.

This wasn't personal, Bella.

I was doing this out of instinct.

Nothing sexual about it, I promise.

When you were naked, I walked over to the shower and turned it on so it would be warm for you.

"Come on, Bella, let's get you cleaned up," I said gently as I took your hand.

The bloodied clothes lay in the corner of the room and you couldn't walk past them. You just froze.

"Would you like me to remove them?" I asked and you nodded frantically with your eyes screwed shut.

And then I thought.

Blood.

You couldn't handle the sight of blood.

My stomach churned as I let go of your hand and moved your clothes to the washing basket.

Once they were out of sight, I took your hand again and led you over to the shower.

How would we get through this?

You would have to talk to someone.

You couldn't go through this every month.

Maybe dad could help you out, put you on the pill or something.

I toed off my shoes and didn't care that I was going to get wet with my clothes on.

You were more important than that.

I pulled you closer to me so that you were under the spray of the water.

"It'll be okay, Bella, I'll make sure of it," I whispered as you let out a sob.


	44. Chapter 44

44.

_~ Why me, why now? ~_

I pulled you closer to me as you cried.

Your forehead rested on my chest as I tried to soothe you through whispered words.

You just cried harder.

I still had one arm wrapped round you as I reached for the soft sponge.

Managing awkwardly to squirt some soap onto it, I gently started to wash your back.

When you seemed okay with that, I washed the other parts of your body that I could reach.

"Bella, do you want to do the next bit?" I asked, trying to keep the worry out of my tone.

You shook your head violently.

I took in a deep breath as I backed away from you slightly so I could get to your other parts.

I kept a very clinical mind as I washed you.

I kept my eyes locked on the top of your head.

I wouldn't move them.

I wouldn't invade your privacy any more than I had to.

When I was done, we both seemed to relax and I shut off the water.

I gently led you out of the shower and grabbed you a robe.

Once it was wrapped tightly round you, I grabbed one for myself and started to strip off.

You kept your eyes shut as I got undressed and I wanted to laugh.

I had just stood there and washed you as you were bleeding and you were giving _me_ the decency of your closed eyes while I got undressed.


	45. Chapter 45

45.

_~ I didn't want this, I didn't want to be _weak

You amaze me.

Did you know that?

Even in this small room, you still had more strength that anyone else I knew.

I led you out of the bathroom and over to the bed while I got a few things sorted out.

I went back to the bathroom and grabbed what I needed.

Back in the bedroom, I went through your drawers to find a pair of panties.

When that was done, I finally managed to sort out how to put a pad in the panties and then turned my attention back to you.

I knelt by your feet as I pulled the panties up your legs.

You shifted slightly so I could pull them up all the way, but we got it done.

After that, I handed you the painkillers and a glass of water.

"They'll help with any cramps you're getting," I said gently as you took them from my fingers.

"Thank-you," you answered sadly.

After you took the pills, you laid down on the bed and closed your eyes.

I felt so broken for you.

A thing as simple as a period had rocked you to your core and I couldn't do a thing about it.

Or maybe I could.

"I'll be back in a minute," I said and watched as you nodded.


	46. Chapter 46

46.

_~ I wanted to cry. Why was he so kind to me? ~_

I left the room quickly and headed downstairs.

I was met by a barrage of comments and questions as I got to the kitchen and saw that my family was all sitting round the table.

"She's fine," I said as I held up my hands in surrender, "dad, I will need to talk to you later about it, but she's fine. What I need though is snacks, chocolate, candy, ice cream, whatever you have," I rushed out as I started to look round the cupboards.

A few minutes later and I was laden down with everything I would need and a knowing look from mom.

At least this was something I knew a little about.

When Alice started, all she would eat was crap food.

I wondered if you would be the same.

You were still in the same position on the bed when I walked in.

I managed to deposit everything on the bed without dropping any of it and then gave you a soft smile.

"Okay, so we have provisions for the next few days. I have food, drinks and some slushy girlie films," I tried to chuckle as I turned on the TV.

"Help yourself to anything you need or want," I said as I started to hold up some films.

"This one is about a girl who's never been kissed, obviously the title of the film gives the plot away, and this one is about a girl who wears a shit ton of dresses for a reason I have no idea about. Oh and this one is a live comedy about some guy having his hand up a puppets ass, the choice is yours," I smiled as you did.

"That one," you said weakly.

"Puppet's ass it is then," I chuckled.


	47. Chapter 47

47

_~ He's funny, but Edward is funnier. I like his laugh, it calms me ~_

Today would be the day I would remember for the rest of my life.

I heard you laugh.

It was so gentle, almost like a ladylike snort, but it was so beautiful.

We watched the DVD and you all but pleaded to watch it again.

You liked the old miserable guy.

You quietly told me that he reminded you a little of your dad.

Yeah, I could see that.

Charlie did like to grumble about a lot of things.

You also liked the ADHD inflicted purple thing.

I did too.

It was so good to see you smile a little.

You really were coming in to your own.

I just don't think you knew about it just yet.

The rest of our day went quietly and the rest of the family left us to it.

That was until mom and dad brought us dinner.

You gratefully sat up in bed and let mom put the tray on your lap.

"Thank-you," you said kindly with a small smile.

Dad, on the other hand, waited over by the door with mine.

I chuckled slightly as I stood up and walked over to him.

"Is she okay?" he asked, worry etched in his features.

"No, she's not, but she'll get there, she's just started her first period and it's knocked her for six," I answered as I took the tray.

"That would fit in with the stresses that she's had to endure. Her body will take time to find it's right pattern," he said sadly, but looked at me as if he wanted to know more.

He would have to wait for any more information.

"Just get Edward to call us if you want any more," mom said as she kissed the top of your head and left the room.

We were alone again.


	48. Chapter 48

48.

_~ I felt full, but the ache didn't go away ~_

You ate all the pasta that mom made you, but you refused any more.

Once I took your plate away, you became restless.

Although I asked you what was wrong, you wouldn't tell me.

"Bella, I can only help you if you open up and tell me, sweetheart," I said caringly.

"I feel funny," you whispered, hanging your head.

"In what way?" as much as I wanted to read your mind, I couldn't.

You would have to tell me.

"Down _there_," your voice was strained.

And it made sense.

"You need to change your pad?" I asked carefully.

You just shrugged.

Of course you wouldn't know.

I led you to the bathroom, the whole time you kept your head bowed.

"Just keep your eyes closed, okay?" I said gently as you blushed profusely.

"Bella, please don't feel embarrassed. This is a part of life, it's perfectly natural," I said as I reached for a new pad.

A few minutes later you had a clean pad in place and I put the used one in the trash.

After washing my hands, we walked back to the bedroom and decided on another film to watch.

I thought briefly about maybe mom talking to you about what feminine products to use. Maybe tampons would work better with you. And you wouldn't have to look to change them.

I hoped.


	49. Chapter 49

49.

_~ I felt a slight peace settle in me, and I was scared by it ~_

It was dark outside now and the screen on the TV was blue.

We must have fallen asleep.

I thought about moving from the bed and going into my own room, but I had a slight problem.

You were asleep on my chest.

I smiled as I saw your fingers latched on my robe.

At least you were asleep.

I just hoped that your dreams were peaceful.

I drifted back off to sleep with a small smile playing on my lips.

We would get you through the bad times.

I promise.


	50. Chapter 50

50.

_~ No more pain, no more fear… too much, it's too much! ~_

The following morning found me precariously balanced on the edge of the bed.

You were taking up most of the bed and had taken all the covers.

I just couldn't stop laughing.

You woke up soon after and wouldn't stop apologizing.

It was sweet, but I told you not to worry.

You couldn't have been any worse than Emmett when we went camping.

That man needed a tent of his own.

You smiled when I told you that.

We were getting somewhere.

Finally.

I got you cleaned up and dressed pretty quickly and after I got sorted out, we made our way downstairs.

Mom had breakfast on the table already.

She gave you a sweet smile as you sat down and you returned it.

Everything was going okay until the others came into the room and you froze.

Pure fear ripped through you as you gripped my hand in a death grip.

"Bella, look at me, Sweetheart," I whispered.

You turned your head slowly to face me.

Your body was shaking.

"It's just my other family members, remember, I told you about them?" I said gently as I stroked your cheek.

You leaned your head into my touch as your eyes fluttered closed.

"Bella? Bella!"


	51. Chapter 51

51.

Panic took over as your body fell limp against mine.

"Dad!" I cried out as the family rushed over to us.

Your face had broken out in a cold sweat and you were lifeless.

Dad came running over as I heard mom sob in the background.

A minute or two later and dad finally looked somewhat calm.

"She's just fainted, go and get her into bed," he said softly.

I nodded as I swept you up in my arms and carried you up the stairs.

Once I got to your room, I carefully laid you out in the bed as every thought flooded my mind.

Were you ill?

Did I need to get something for you?

I started to pace the floor, willing you to wake up and tell me what was wrong.

Dad came in about ten minutes later and asked me to sit down.

"I think she's suffering from a phobia, or a group of them to be precise. Seeing her yesterday in the bathroom and from what you have told me about when you got her, it all seems to fit," he said sadly as he looked over to you.

"How do we help her, what can we do?" I rushed out as I took your clammy hand in mine.


	52. Chapter 52

52.

"She'll need to speak to someone. We have no idea what she's seen or what she's been through, but I'm betting that she's suffering from a group of phobias on the DSM-IV classification of mental disorders. I'm suspecting the main two are traumatophobia, the fear of being hurt, trauma or seeing injuries and hemophobia, the fear of blood."

"That would explain her reaction to the blood, but what about the trauma thing, where did you get that idea?" I asked as I ran my thumb over the back of your hand.

"Think back, Edward, what state was she in when you got her?" he asked quietly.

My mind was flooded with visions of that night.

How you were bound and gagged, the sores on your wrists and other points.

How distant you were.

Then I thought about this morning.

"Emmett's in a sling, his arm injured. Do you think that's why she fainted?" I asked, not taking my eyes from you.

"It could have triggered it, but to be honest, I think it's just everything catching up with her," he said sadly as he stood up and left the room.


	53. Chapter 53

53.

_~ He was still by my side, even with my damage ~_

I left your side for a moment while I got a cool washcloth.

"Come on, Bella, I need to see those pretty eyes again," I whispered sadly as I ran the cloth over your face and neck.

A further ten minutes of clock watching and your eyes started to flutter open again.

"Hello, sweetheart," I whispered with a smile, relief flooding me.

"I'm sorry," you croaked out sadly.

Anger rushed through me.

"Don't ever apologize for something out of your control," I all but growled out.

Your eyes flashed with fear and I could have kicked myself.

"I'm sorry, I've just been worried about you," I whispered.

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself," you said quietly, but I didn't miss the determination in your voice.

"I know that, _and _respect it, but I want to look after you, too."

I knew I shouldn't have said it, but I couldn't stop myself.

I needed you to understand that I would be here for you.

"I'd like that," you said quietly with a hint of a smile.

I went to get the cloth cool again and by the time I was back, you were sitting up on the bed.

"You okay now?" I asked as I sat down on the edge of the bed.

I ran the cloth over your face again and I watched as your eyes never left mine.

"I'm much better, thank-you," you replied softly.

"You look better, you have color back in your face again," I chuckled.

We decided to go back to how we were yesterday and changed back into our robes and watched films in bed.

I just had one thing playing on my mind.

Pads Vs. Tampons.


	54. Chapter 54

54.

_~ I liked it when he smiled, he took the emptiness away ~_

"I'll be right back," I said as I climbed off of the bed and headed downstairs.

I needed to ask mom to get some things and I really wanted to make sure the others weren't around when I asked.

I found her in the kitchen and she was already busy planning tomorrow's meals. "Mom, could you go to the shop for me, Bella needs something," I whispered carefully.

"I would be happy to go, what does she need?" she asked, happy no doubt that she could be useful.

"Tampons," I replied bluntly.

"Fill me on a few things first." she replied with her arms folded across her chest.

I went on to explain about your first period, me helping you out and also about me thinking that tampons would be better for you.

Mom was pissed.

"Edward, you can't do this sort of thing for her, it's a woman's place to do this. If her mom were alive, it would be her place, but you should have let one us ladies help her, she must be beyond mortified," she ranted on as she pulled on her coat.

"What choice did I have? She doesn't know anyone that well, including me, but at least we have shared some things together. Mom, you didn't see her when I first picked her up. She was worse than catatonic, worse than when you saw her in the bathroom. If she's going to build a trust up with anyone, I want it to be _me_," I stressed out.

"You can't solve and fix every problem, Edward. She needs specialist help and you can't give her that," she said sadly as she walked out of the kitchen and out of the house.

I went back upstairs to see you and I felt torn in two.

I knew that I should have let one of the women in the house see to you, but I wanted to be the one you came to.

Was I wrong?

I hoped not.

Was I being too personal with you?

Would you prefer that the women helped you?

I was so confused.

Relief washed through me as I walked through your door.

You had the sweetest smile on your lips when you looked at me.


	55. Chapter 55

55.

_~ It was him, and _only_ him I trusted ~_

Mom came back about half an hour later and was hovering by the door.

She had a bag in her hands.

I knew she wanted to talk to you, but you just ignored her.

I don't think you meant to, you just didn't know _how _to react round her.

"Bella, Mom wants to talk to you about something," I said softly.

You turned your head to face her, but then looked back at me.

"Bella, I have something that you need, how about we go into the bathroom?" mom asked you gently, but you just shook your head and then went back to watching the film.

Mom looked crestfallen and placed the bag on the side, then left.

"You can trust her, you know, she's one of the good guys," I said with a faint smile.

You shook your head.

"There are no good guys in my world."

My heart broke.

"Of course there is, Bella. Your dad, my family, they're all good guys,"

And me.

I'm a good guy too, can't you see that?

What will it take for you to see me as a good thing in your life?

Maybe mom was right, maybe I couldn't help you with everything.

Maybe you just didn't need me as much as I thought.

Do you, Bella?

Do you need me, or am I hoping against hope?

Tell me.

Tell me what I can do to help you, to get you through all of this.


	56. Chapter 56

56

_~ I would prefer him to hate me than pity me ~_

You rolled over on your side so that we were face to face.

"What about you, Edward, are you the good guy, or the bad?" you asked quietly.

It was almost as if you were worried about the answer.

"I've done bad things, Bella. I've killed people, bad people, but I am a good guy and I protect what's mine," I said firmly.

I protect my family, my friends and I'll protect you, if you'll let me.

"Am I yours? I know you bought me, but am I truly yours?" you asked with your eyes closed.

I couldn't tell if you wanted to be mine or not.

I would just be honest with you.

"Bella, that was just to get you safe and away from there. I love and protect my family and friends, and you come under that title now," I said almost silently.

"I may be damaged, Edward, but I'm not stupid. I know that you are around me because you think that I will either fall at your feet in love, or break down and cling to you. I won't do either of those. I'm stronger than what people make me out to be, I just have to sort out things in my head. Once that's done, I'll be out of your hair," you said in a resolute tone and I broke even further.


	57. Chapter 57

57.

_~ Why did I do it, why did I push him away? ~_

I needed to do what I've been telling myself from day one.

I needed to distance myself from you.

Break ties.

Break the feelings I had.

I backed away from you slowly and then rose from the bed.

"I'll, uh, I'll be downstairs if you need me," I muttered, not able to remove the pain from my voice.

I took one last look at you and turned away.

I left your room and the click of the door closing sounded more like gunfire.

I ignored the family as they called out to me and I went to go and sit in my car.

I needed space, _you_ needed space.


	58. Chapter 58

58.

_~ I felt the fear again. I always seemed to feel it when he wasn't near me. Why? ~_

It was dark when a rap on the car window jolted me awake.

Rose was standing outside the car door with a scowl on her face.

A few seconds later she stormed round the other side, opened the door and got in.

"You really are a prized jerk, aren't you?" she hissed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

My tone was level, but my insides were squirming to new heights.

"Do you realize how confused and scared she is? She's putting on a front, to protect herself and she's pushing you away. She doesn't want to be on her own, nor does she want you to leave her side, but her life is so fucked up, she's acting on instincts," she said slightly softer.

I was confused.

"How do you know this?" I asked, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Because I've been there, remember?" she replied gently.

I did remember.

Rose had been beaten and raped.

She had shut herself off from the world.

Pushed everyone away.

That's why she worked in the job that she did.

So she could save people like you.

Even when she met Emmett and fell in love with him, she still pushed him away, just so she could protect herself.

"What should I do?" I asked, desperate to get his right.

"The famous saying is to let her know that you'll be there, to support her, to help, but in reality, it's so much more than that."


	59. Chapter 59

59.

_~ I felt so cold, so alone again ~_

With a new determination rising in me, I walked back through the house and up to your room.

I wasn't going to let you push me away.

You would just have to learn that I would be there every time you stumbled.

I opened the door and there you were.

On the bed.

Crying.

Holding my pillow tightly to your chest.

I slowly walked over to the edge of the bed and then crawled over to you.

You rolled over and then did something that shocked me.

You wrapped your arms around my neck and pulled me into your embrace.

You cried softly as you apologized over and over.

I couldn't do anything but hold and rock your body gently.


	60. Chapter 60

60.

_~ I could face anything but this ~_

"It's this way… no, hang on, yeah, this way," I said as I looked at the diagram.

Never in my life had I seen the inside of a woman's body in this light.

You were perched on the toilet and I was sat on the floor.

This was the downside to tampons.

I was trying to stay professional, impersonal, but it just wasn't happening.

"Bella, I don't want to hurt you but,-" I couldn't finish talking as I looked at the small rod of cotton in my fingers.

"Just do it," you said with your teeth clenched.

Your eyes were screwed shut, but that was a good thing.

The less you saw the better.

Your body was shaking by this point and I was desperate to save you any anguish.

"We can stick to the pads if you want," I whispered gently.

"No, I don't want to see it, to _feel _it," you sobbed and that was my cue.

You couldn't face it and I would do anything to protect you from something you feared.

I gave you a pained smile and choked out, "Spread your legs..."


	61. Chapter 61

61.

_~ I missed him ~_

The following days dripped by and I tried to spend as much time with you as possible.

It was hard because work demanded my time.

I had a mountain of paperwork to fill in and I couldn't do it with you around.

I wanted to, I didn't want to leave your side, but I didn't want you to witness any more than what you had to.

My boss had agreed to some time off after I finished the case, so in three days, I would have a solid three weeks with you.

I wondered briefly how long we would have to wait to contact your dad.

He had no idea yet about the raid or that we had gotten you out.

He didn't even know that we had _found _you.

I knew you were desperate though.

You were dying to see him again, to connect with him.

I thought about him over and over while I worked.

I even asked my boss.

And that's why I ran to your room.

I had great news.

You could finally call him.


	62. Chapter 62

62

_~ Information overload, simple as that ~_

You had just gotten out of the shower when I walked in.

We had finally got over the 'period' issue and you were comfortable with changing tampons.

It took a bit of work, but it turned out well.

You could do it with your eyes closed and that's all that mattered.

"Bella, we have a phone call to make," I said with a beaming smile.

You looked nervous and it made me chuckle harder.

I pulled you over to the bed and you curled into me as I took out my phone.

I speed dialled the number, put it on speaker then handed the phone to you.

It rang twice before he answered.

"_Chief Swan speaking,"_ his gruff voice carried through the room.

"Daddy?" you gasped back a sob as your eyes connected with mine.

Your grip on my hand never wavered over the following two hours that you were on the phone.

You were hesitant when Charlie asked you questions, but in the end, you backed down and told him a few things.

I found out that the first person you had been sold to just kept you as a house maid until the man fell ill and died.

The second person you were sent to was harsher.

You were a present for the man's son and you were supposed to be getting married to him.

When the young boy refused to marry you, you were sent back again until I came for you.

You started to break down on the phone to Charlie when he asked you about your mom and I didn't know what to do.


	63. Chapter 63

63.

_~ I couldn't tell him, it was too much, how could he love me after this? ~_

"Charlie, I think Bella's had enough for the moment," I said quietly as I held you tightly.

"_Of course, Edward. When will I get to see her?"_ he asked as I looked at you.

"As soon as possible, but we have to make sure everything is safe and planned," I replied.

"_So is she in witness protection or something?" _he asked gruffly.

"Something like that, but rest assured that we're all taking good care of her," I answered with a smile towards you.

We wrapped up the call soon after and I spent a few minutes just holding you.

"I can't do this… I can't… it's too much… it hurts too much," you cried over and over.

"Place your hand over your heart," I said as I lifted your palm to your chest.

"Do you feel that, Phoenix? That's called purpose. You're alive for a reason, so don't give up, not now, not after coming so far," I pleaded as I cradled your body.

"Why… why did you call me that?" you croaked out.


	64. Chapter 64

64.

_~ Didn't he realize that my strength came from him? ~_

"Phoenix?" I asked and you nodded.

"The operation to get you was called Operation Phoenix. Then I got to know you. It didn't seem to matter how bad things got, you came back to life. You suffered at the hands of those men, watched your mom and Phil get killed, you went to and from Ms. Denali, and each time you survived, just like a phoenix bird. You rose from the ashes each time to live another day," I said proudly, not caring that I was crying now.

Why was it fair for you to comfort me?

Here you lay, holding _me_, comforting _me_.

When did the roles get reversed?

"I'm sorry," I sniffed as I moved my body from yours.

You didn't need to see this.

You didn't need all this extra crazy I was bringing to you.

"I cry and you're there for me, why can't I be there for you?" you asked sweetly.

It made me smile.


	65. Chapter 65

65

_~ Just us, on our own, learning ~_

A few more days went by and we were closer than ever.

You still preferred to stay in your room and away from the others, but they understood.

Dad had spoken to Charlie a couple more times to fill him in on all the details and we were just waiting for the all clear before we could fly him out here.

We still had to get the court case out of the way first.

I was grateful that I could shield you from that.

There was enough information and evidence from the last two years to save you from having to go through testifying.

You still had to be interviewed and a statement taken, but Jasper was owed a favor by someone and had put it off.

I knew you had the strength to go through with it, but it was becoming second nature to shield you from bad things.


	66. Chapter 66

66.

_~ That was the only thing I kept, I lost everything else bitterly, but I wouldn't lose that. It helped that I was worth more if I was 'pure' ~_

Emmett had his sling off now.

He was desperate to meet you and I was trying hard to coax you out of your room.

At least I knew why you liked to be on your own.

You were never around people growing up.

You didn't have many friends at school.

You never went to or had any sleepovers as a young girl.

When you were taken, you were kept on your own.

Both times you were sold, you weren't allowed to talk to anyone.

It was second nature to be on your own now.

Hopefully that would change.

You finally agreed to meet the ladies first before the men.

Although you knew dad, you were still wary of men.

I painfully asked if there was a reason and you put my fears to rest.

You ranted.

Quite loudly, actually.

Oh you were such a sight, pacing the room, arms flailing.

How no one had ever touched you.

How you were strong enough to fight them off.

How you were still a virgin.

I wanted to smile.

See, you truly were a phoenix.

You fought back, you came back to live another day.

I _didn't_ smile though.

I didn't want you to hit me.


	67. Chapter 67

67.

_~ I was nervous. I didn't want to be rude, but I wanted it just to be us two, always ~_

We were having a sleepover.

Emmett and Jasper ripped the piss out of me for that, but as long as you were happy, I didn't care.

Mom, Rose and Alice were joining us in your room tonight for a sleepover and I had agreed to everything except the nails.

I would _not _have my nails painted.

You pouted playfully, but I drew the line at pads and tampons.

The ladies came in with snacks and their girly stuff later that night.

You nervously sat on the bed as I introduced you to them properly.

Obviously you had already met mom and saw a little of Alice, but you hadn't met Rose yet, well not properly.

I hoped that you would get on.

She has been through so much and she would be good for you.

You would be good for each other.

They bought you a present.

Another DVD of those damn puppets.

You couldn't hold back your smile when Rose put it on.

The excitement in your eyes told me everything I needed to know.

You were building trust with us all.

You were slowly healing.

We spent the night watching the DVD's and eating more crap food as the ladies did their nails and hair.

You made a fuss of the attention you were getting, but I found it funny.

None of them knew you chewed your nails when you were nervous.

Alice wasn't happy when she had just finished painting them and you started to attack them with your teeth.


	68. Chapter 68

68.

_~ See, I can have fun ~_

I woke up to a tickling sensation on my face and a sweet giggle filling the room.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a smirk.

I slowly opened my eyes to find you putting something on my face.

Lipstick.

"You'll pay for that," I laughed as I sat up quickly and took your body in my arms.

"Stop it!" you giggled and squirmed as I tickled your sides.

I loved hearing you laugh.

"Please!" you laughed louder as I rolled back into the bed, pulling you with me.

"Never," I joked as you came face to face with me.

Face to face.

Just millimetres away from each other.

I looked with longing into your eyes.

Did you feel it?

My heart skipped.

I think you did.

You did feel it, didn't you?

Slower than I thought possible, you lowered your lips to mine.

I took in a ragged breath as they touched.

Your warm lips shaped themselves over mine and it was the sweetest feeling in the world.

I know you kissed me, but is this what you wanted?

Did you want me?

Was it too soon?

Were you ready for something like this?

"Stop thinking, Edward," you whispered against my lips.

So I did.

I stopped thinking and just enjoyed the moment.


	69. Chapter 69

69.

_~ This was what I wanted. I was in control this time. Nothing was forced. It was just us two ~_

"I love your hair," you whispered as you lightly ran your fingers through it.

Personally I thought it was a mess and I needed it cut, but you were more important.

"It bugs me," I chuckled back against your lips.

You were straddling my waist now.

"You're so cool and calm, always in control, I like to see something out of place with you," you smiled back.

"I'm never calm around you, you always have me on edge," I said honestly.

"Is that a good thing or not," you asked and I could hear the uncertainty in your voice.

"A little of both," I admitted quietly as your lips found mine of their own accord.

Our gentle kissing lasted well into the night and only when we stopped did I ask about the girls.

You had politely asked them to go after I fell asleep.

Although you enjoyed their company, you didn't feel comfortable around them while I was sleeping.

I didn't blame you, I wouldn't like it either.

I held your body closely as you drifted off to sleep and I wondered where this would lead us.

I wanted this.

I wanted it so much, but I knew you had a long way to go.

You weren't healed.

You still needed time.

You needed your father back.

You needed so much, but I could be there.

I _would _be there.


	70. Chapter 70

70.

_~ I just need time to settle, to get used to people again ~_

You've been here a month now.

I wish I had control of time, I really did.

I had put this day off for so long.

I dreaded what I would have to put you through.

How would you react?

How would _I_ react?

The court case was in six weeks and you needed to give a statement to my boss.

He agreed to do it over the phone after Jasper said you weren't fit enough to do it in person.

See, Jasper's protecting you as well.

They all are.

You're still a little wary of them, but you're coming around.

You have dinner with them all now, even though you stay quiet most of the time.


	71. Chapter 71

71.

_~ I could be strong enough for this. They couldn't get to me here, he wouldn't let them ~_

"Isabella Marie Swan," you whisper gently, holding my hand tightly.

"_And how old are you, Isabella?"_

"Eighteen."

"_And how old were you the night your mom and Phil Dwyer were killed?"_

"It was two days before my fifteenth birthday."

"_Do you remember that day, Isabella?"_

"Yes."

"_Can you tell me a little about it?"_

Your eyes screwed shut in pain as you thought.

I wished so hard that you could forget all of this, but it'll be over soon.

Just two months and they'll be put away where they can never hurt you again.

Rose, Alice and mom walked in before you could answer.

You've gotten quite close to Rose, just like I hoped you would.

Rose sat down and took your other hand.

Alice and mom sat in front of you on the floor.

Nothing is said.

It doesn't need to be.

You know we're all here to support you.


	72. Chapter 72

72.

_~ For mom, I'm doing this for mom ~_

"Mom and I were shopping that day for my birthday. She wanted to buy me clothes and I wanted a new book. We had playfully fought over which shops to go in. We had lunch at a little café. Mom had a seafood medley and I had a ham and sweet corn pasta salad. The weather was really hot and I got bad sunburn on my nose, that's why we came home early."

You were rambling in a way, working yourself up to the hard part. I could tell by the way your hand slowly tightened on mine as you continued to speak.

"I had just finished getting some food ready that night for the grill when there was a knock at the door. Phil was in his study, he lived in that room, and mom was having a shower.

I went to answer the door and as soon as I opened it, I was knocked to the side.

The next thing I remember was being held by the tops of my arms while someone dragged Phil into the living room."

You went on to tell my boss how your mom came down in just a towel. How she was knocked to the ground and didn't wake up again.

They had shot her in front of you and Phil.

There was blood everywhere.

You couldn't get passed seeing the blood of your mom on the walls, the stairs.

My heart ached for you.

You saw everything.

They never shielded you from it.

Phil pleaded for his life and all but begged them to take in you in payment.

They agreed, but still beat him pretty good, then shot him as they left, taking you with them.

I would have shot him too, just for a different reason.

He had no right to put you on the offering block like that.

You spent the next three years either locked up like I found you or with your other two 'owners'.

You were very precise in the details and my boss didn't have to ask you many other questions.

He praised you for your courage and strength before ending the call.


	73. Chapter 73

73.

_~ The really were the good guys ~_

We spent the next few weeks keeping you busy.

None of us were happy about you leaving the house, so we took you out into the gardens, talked to you, played board games and watched films.

You finally opened up and accepted the men around you.

Dad was overjoyed that you were happier now.

Jasper was like a new best friend. You spent hours together, when he wasn't working, talking about books and art.

Emmett loved you like another sister and although we had to rein in his excitement with you sometimes, you really were developing a close bond with him.

You loved to cook, too.

I learnt that after I burnt your toast one morning.

Now you helped to cook dinner with the other ladies.

It was surreal to come home from work and see you put a dinner on the table for us.

I loved it.

Not in a macho way.

I just loved the fact that you were finally healing.


	74. Chapter 74

74

_~ I didn't have that much strength, I couldn't face them ~_

We weren't going to court.

Our boss didn't want our identities compromised.

That meant that we were all now pacing the room, waiting for the verdict.

I knew they would all be found guilty.

Half the world knew of this trial thanks to the media and had followed it from day one. It was the one thing everyone talked about.

Except us.

You didn't want to talk about it.

You just wanted it to be over.

I did too.

You had come so far since you came here.

We both have.

We had spent a lot of time kissing and exploring a little, but it was the other small things we'd done that let me know we were becoming something more.

You liked to share baths with me, talk about mundane things, read silently together.

I think what made us work was that we were friends first.

We had built up a level of trust before we went anywhere in our relationship.


	75. Chapter 75

75

_~ Finally, I could live ~_

"_Life, with no chance of parole. They'll die inside, no chance to ever see the light of day again."_

Aro's voice was full of joy as he gave us the news.

There was no joy in the house though.

There was relief, pain, and exhaustion.

I held you tightly as you cried.

So many tears, but they were needed.

I held you late into the night as we both cried for your mom and your dad.

Charlie would be here soon though.

Dad knew that as soon as they were handed their sentences, he had to get Charlie here.

You needed him.

You hadn't spoken to him since that first phone call.

We just couldn't risk either of you getting hurt.

But now it was different.

You were both safe… free.

That one word caused me to shatter.

Would you want to go back with your dad?

Would you leave here, leave me?


	76. Chapter 76

76.

You_ were my home ~_

You noticed my fears of course.

I could never hide anything from you.

You were so in tune with me.

"I'm afraid that you'll want to go home now. I fear that you'll leave me, but I have to be strong. You can't let my wants and fears control your decisions," I said painfully.

I loved you too much to have you cooped up here.

You needed to be free and if you were happier doing that, then I would have to let you go.

"What do you want?" you asked quietly.

"I want to show you how much I love you, I want to marry you, call you my wife, and make love to you gently each night. I want to see you pregnant with our children, argue over what school they will go to and fight over me being too protective with our girls," I said wistfully.

You cupped my face gently before bringing your lips to me.

"If I remember correctly, we already are married," you giggled sweetly as you wiggled your fingers at me.

The rings still sat on your finger from your new identity.

It had become second nature for me to see them there.

"It's not the same," I replied sadly.

"Your fear is that I want to go home, but you fail to see one thing, Edward… I _am_ home," you said softly as you kissed me again.


	77. Chapter 77

77.

_~ I loved you. I know we hadn't gone out on dates, we didn't have a traditional start to this, but I loved you all the same ~_

It was three in the morning when I was woken up by the chime of my phone.

_He's here x_

Was all it said, but it spoke volumes.

Charlie was here.

He was here somewhere in the house, just waiting on you.

I didn't want to wake you.

We had talked late into the night about what we both wanted.

We agreed to disagree about at what age our daughters could date, but on everything else we settled on.

I made sure to point out that I would still need to ask you to marry me.

You informed me that you would be ready to say yes when I did.

I'll admit my heart did a happy dance along with some back flips when you said that.


	78. Chapter 78

78

_~ I loved how you would touch me, how you made me feel ~_

It was now six in the morning and you growled at me in the shower.

And not in a good way.

You couldn't understand why your surprise couldn't wait a little while.

Personally I thought that you and Charlie had waited too long for this moment.

"Kiss me," you asked sweetly as the hot spray rained down on us.

You should never have to ask.

Although I knew that Charlie was downstairs waiting for you, I couldn't deny you this.

You wanted this.

Our kisses led to touching.

It was innocent enough to begin with, gentle and caressing, but the mood changed.

We changed.

We both needed more.

As became obvious when you gripped me tightly and kept tempo with the rhythm of my fingers slipping through your folds.

All too soon we were both coming at each other's touches.

It was mind blowing how you affected me, but I wasn't going to start complaining about it.


	79. Chapter 79

79

_~ Complete, I was finally complete ~_

We bounded down the stairs a little while later and you skidded to a stop in the kitchen.

There he was.

Charlie.

The man who you were torn away from.

"Daddy?" you gasped.

Charlie's eyes were bloodshot when he looked up from his coffee.

Even though I could see a lifetime of pain in them, he still smiled.

It was like some Lifetime movie.

You both rushed to meet each other and held on for dear life.

That was my cue to bow out of the room.

You needed this time together.

Alone.

You spent the whole day together.

In the house, out in the gardens.

I watched you carefully as you walked together in the garden.

You held his hand as you both cried.

You held each other tightly.

You were a rock for him as much as he was for you.

Later in the day you went into the kitchen to make his favorite meal.

Charlie came to me.

He hugged me fiercely, thanking me for protecting you, for saving you.

"I know legally you're already married, with the paperwork and all, but when the _real _day comes, just know you have my blessing," you whispered gruffly in my ear.


	80. Chapter 80

80

_~ I was so nervous. Would I make a good wife for you, a good mother to our children? ~_

The real day came just a few weeks after my birthday.

I had asked you to marry me at Christmas.

By this point you had been with us for four months.

Charlie refused to go home, so paperwork was arranged and he could stay here.

You had never been so happy Christmas morning when he told you.

Then I asked you to marry me and it finished off the day perfectly.

We didn't want to rush in to getting married.

You wanted to see a therapist first.

You wanted to get your fears in order.

You also feared that I would leave you because we hadn't had sex yet.

I tried not to laugh about that.

You didn't realize the depth of my love for you.

Sex wasn't everything.

It was nice, but you being happy and safe was better.

And here I stood in the garden, under the heat of the London sun, waiting for you.

We had planned the wedding together, down to every little detail.

This is what we both wanted.

So much.

You were a vision as you walked towards me.

Your dress hugged your body.

Long gone was the girl who I 'bought' all those months ago.

You were now healthy and smiling.

I knew you weren't healed completely, it would take years to overcome what you went through, but you were getting there.

I couldn't stop the tears as the emotions washed over me.

Our vows of love and commitment were said softly in front of our family and I didn't know how to express my love for you.

We danced, we ate, we drank and we laughed.

There was a sad moment when we planted a white rose bush in memory of your mom, but the day was perfect.

You were perfect.


	81. Chapter 81

81

_~ Everything aligned. It was perfect, you were perfect, _we_ were perfect ~_

You didn't want to go anywhere for our honeymoon, but we compromised.

We were staying at the family holiday home in the Lake District.

It was a beautiful place and so calming.

We would only be here a week, but it was a week we would have to ourselves.

We were unpacked now and I felt like a teenager just about to experience his first time.

Then I remembered that you _were _still a teenager and it_ was _your first time.

I needed to be a grown up with this.

I had prepared for this moment.

Although dad said that the tampons might have broken your hymen, I still had black sheets on the bed.

If there was any blood, I didn't want you to worry about it.

Your therapy was going really well, but you still had issues to work through.

I laughed when you opened the bathroom door.

You were naked and your hands were on your hips.

"Alice and Rose packed me scraps of clothes, if you could call them that. I would prefer to be naked than wear those irritating lacy things," you huffed beautifully as you walked towards me.

You truly were a sight to behold.

Being with you was always so intense.

Kissing.

Touching.

But nothing could have prepared me for the moment when we were joined together.

It went beyond sensations when I entered you.

It was love, pure, raw, unconditional love.

We were so gentle.

Our movements were soft and loving.

No words were said.

Nothing needed to be said.

We both just lost ourselves in the moment.

Over and over until we were both spent.


	82. Chapter 82

82

_~ You were my rock, in everything we did. And then you go and make yourself _more _perfect ~_

_**Four years later...**_

Bethany Renee Cullen came into the world seven minutes after her brother, Andrew Charles Cullen.

Both weighed just under six pounds each and were very healthy.

You opted for a C-section because of the blood, which you still had issues with, and the doctors were amazing.

They talked us through every step that they were doing and it kept you calm.

All you wanted to do was see our babies.

The family, including the new additions, were waiting outside for us.

Rose and Emmett had had their son, Liam, just a few months ago, but Alice and Jasper's son, Brandon, was now a year old.

Over the last four years, so much had happened.

You finished school and were now training to become a mentor for other victims of crimes. I was so proud of you for doing that. Using your own experiences to help others.

I had gotten a promotion and was at home a lot more than what I was before.

We also had our own house.

You liked London, but the city was too much for you, so we settled in a smaller town just twenty minutes from mom and dad.

Charlie, bless him, had just gotten engaged to a wonderful woman and you got on like a house on fire.

Life was truly falling into place.

The babies were being well cared for by the family as I helped you walk to the bathroom.

You were so weak and I hated it, but at least this time it was for a good reason.

"It seems so long ago that I bathed you like this," I said softly as I helped you into the tub.

You weren't broken this time though.

"I hated you that day. I knew you were caring for me, but I didn't know what your intentions were. I'm so glad I decided to trust my heart," you replied with a tired smile.

"I remember the day when you said that you would never fall at my feet and love me," I chuckled.

"I remember too. So much has happened, so much pain and hurt, but you have walked by my side the whole time," you said with tears as your fingers glided over my heart, over the ink.

We got the tattoos on our third wedding anniversary.

You were so brave.

I pleaded with you not to do it, it was painful and there was blood, but you wouldn't budge.

The white dove over your heart looked beautiful.

You said it was your sign of peace. A white peace dove over your heart showed us both that _I _was your peace.

I brought you peace.

The tattoo over my heart signaled your strength, love, determination.

It was a true representation of you.

A phoenix.

My phoenix.

**~The End~**


End file.
